Cohabitation
by chocodanette
Summary: Quand deux êtres qui se sont toujours détestés au collège se rencontre de nouveau et doivent cohabiter pour la survie de l'un...
1. Chapter 1

**COHABITATION**

petite fic en cours d'écriture (deja 21 chapitres écrits mais seulement 2 de tapés sur l'ordi) merci a ella de m'aider dans la rédaction... on continue cette fic des que le bac est passé !! merci de laisser des reviews.. l'auteure

NdA : cette fic m'appartient ainsi qu'à ella, mais les personnages ne sont la propriété que de JK Rowling... BONNE LECTURE !!

**_Chapitre 1 : De l'aide !_**

-Merde !

Jamais il n'avait douté de lui ! Mais là, il avait vraiment été trop loin ! Il lui avait toujours obéi. C'était sa façon à lui de le soutenir dans ses projets et finalement de lui faire comprendre qu'il voyait non seulement en lui son père, mais aussi un modèle. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce père ferait ça. A elle… Elle qu'il aimait plus que tout !! Il l'avait tuée de sang froid, sans ciller, et s'était retourné sans un regarde de plus. Il l'avait tuée… Elle…Sa propre femme…

Drago Malefoy en était là dans ces réflexions lorsque son paternel lui demanda de se rendre chez le professeur Rogue. Le jeune homme avait vingt ans, était blond aux yeux bleus glacier. Ses traits étaient fins, il avait la taille fine et dégagée et pourtant les épaules larges et musclées, juste comme il faut.

Il avait quitté Poudlard trois ans auparavant, et à l'age où tous les autres élèves cherchaient un boulot ou en avait un et cherchaient un appart, lui, il ne cherchait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Son père, mangemort fidèle à Voldemort malgré sa disparition définitive, avait refusé de le laisser chercher un travail. Il voulait le faire entrer dans le cercle très fermé des mangemorts, et cela grâce à la fameuse marque. Lui ne voulait pas. Il avait peur de souffrir. Il devait le fait de ne pas l'avoir encore à sa mère qui s'y était opposée, tant qu'elle serait en vie, jamais, lui, son fils adoré, ne deviendrait un mangemort, avait-elle dit.

Elle était morte… Il savait exactement pourquoi son père lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Severus Rogue : ils voulaient le marquer. Il ne voulait pas… Ils ne le feraient jamais. Il préférait mourir que de se faire marquer.

Il fuirait. Il venait seulement d'y penser, mais cela lui semblait la seule chose à faire. Il ne savait pas encore où il irait, mais il fuirait,…loin,….très loin de cette vie qu'il haissait, loin de ce père qui ne l'aimait pas…

Il changea totalement de cap et, au lieu de se rendre chez son ancien professeur e potions, il se laissa porter par ses pas. Le destin déciderait où il irait. Il marcha longtemps, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était arrivé, il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur à travers ses petites lunettes rondes. Que faisait-il là?

-Mr Malefoy, à quoi dois-je l'honneur de vous voir de nouveau ? Il me semble que vous avez quitté Poudlard il a trois ans. Je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas, monsieur. Je viens juste de quitter le domicile de mon père. Je suis en fuite…je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, mes pas m'ont conduit ici…

-pourquoi fuyez-vous ? si je peux vous le demander…

-Mon père a assassiné ma mère parce qu'elle s'opposait à ce que je reçoive la marque du seigeur des Ténèbres. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était sans cœur et ignoble. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue, je me suis enfui…

-En quoi puis-je vous aider?

-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à avoir une nouvelle vie ; je sais que je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, mais je ne veux pas finir comme mon père…je veux tout recommencer à zéro.

-Je pense avoir une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaie en temps qu'ancien Serpentard. Portant, je n'en vois pas d'autre…

-Dites-moi, je peux tout accepter pour éviter de finir comme Lucius.

-Je vous propose de cohabiter chez l'une de vos ex-camarades de classe. Seulement, elle était à Gryffondor, et on ne peut pas dire que vos relations étaient amicales. En fait, il s'agit d'…

-Granger? Je savais que vouloir changer de vie n'était pas facile, mais là…enfin, s'il le faut vraiment, j'accepte. De toute façon, tout vaux mieux que de rester avec cet assassin.

-Très bien, je vais la prévenir tout de suite.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter ? je veux dire, pourquoi devrait-elle m'aider ? Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec elle. Je l'ai toujours traitée comme une moins que rien…

-N'aie pas de crainte, Hermione me doit de nombreux services et elle m'aide souvent lorsqu'une personne comme toi veut changer de vie. Elle accueille les sorciers dans son appartement pour me rendre service. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais refusé personne même si leur réputation était très mauvaise. Mais il faut que tu me promettes d'arrêter les injures envers son sang, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait… A toi de te faire pardonner et de lui prouver que tu as vraiment envie de changer.

-Je promets tout ce qu'il faudra… Je veux changer…Sincèrement.

-Bien, j'envoie ma lettre à Hermione à l'instant.

-Merci.

_**Fin Chapitre 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

en espérant que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ... bonne lecture...

_**Chapitre 2 : une nouvel arrivant.**_

Quelque part dans Londres, dans un luxueux appartement, une chouette arriva. Une jeune femme brune détacha le parchemin attaché à sa patte et le lut. Elle sembla hésiter, puis secoua la tête et prit une plume. Elle griffonna un mot en bas de la page et la rattacha aux pattes de l'animal. Elle lui donna de quoi manger, puis la fit sortir, afin de livrer la réponse à son destinataire.

De retour à Poudlard, la chouette remit la réponse au directeur. Celui-ci regarda l'annotation en bas du parchemin, puis sourit.

-Mr Malefoy, vous êtes le colocataire de Miss Granger. Cependant, elle suggère que vous changiez de nom, car vous auriez vite fait de vous faire remarquer. Pourquoi pas Mr Granger ? Vous pourriez être un cousin d'Hermione et votre père ne pensera jamais à elle.

-Après tout, si cela permet que mon père ne me retrouve pas…Mais pas Mr Granger, plutôt, voyons, …Mr Felton. Cela fait tout de même un peu plus noble !

-Très bien, si cela vous convient… Hermione vous attend cette après-midi. Voici son adresse, dit le vieillard.

_16 heures, appartement d'Hermione Granger. _

_-Ding Dong_

-Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?

-Hum… Je suis le nouveau colocataire de Miss Granger, dit-il à une jeune fille blonde qui n'avait pas l'air sympathique.

-Ah, c'est toi le nouveau. Entre, dit-elle en faisant un sourire. Désolée, j'accueille toujours les gens à la porte avec un air méchant, parce que Mione est toujours trop gentille avec tou le monde et elle se fait avoir à chaque fois.

Un silence s'installa.

-Hum…Au fait, moi c'est Tom, Tom Felton.

-Ah oui, désolée, moi c'est Katie Martins. Je vais juste partir. Tu prends ma place : Hermione m'a demandé de te montrer la maison, elle est retenue à son boulot cet aprem.

-Elle fait quoi comme métier ? Médicomages ? Auror ?

-Non, elle aurait pu cela dit… Elle est mannequin. Tu as du la voir dans la pub pour les balais Eclair de Feu II avec ses meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

-Non, en fait je e lis jamais la presse.

-Ah bon ? Attends, je vais te montrer.

Elle sortit un magazine et l'ouvrit à la page du milieu.

-La voilà… Elle est belle, non ?

Drago ne put rien dire … Oui, elle était belle, mais jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer… Il devait y avoir du trucage sur la photo.

-Oui, elle est pas mal.

-Oh, et puis Harry est pas mal, mais je préfère largement mon Ronnie… Ah, oui, je suis la fiancée de Ronald, nous allons emménager ensemble, c'est pour ça que je quitte l'appartement. Je te fais visiter ?

Katie lui fit visiter tout l'appartement qui se constituait de deux étages et de 5 chambres par étage. Le style de décoration était assez moderne et vraiment luxueux.

Katie vantait à chaque instant les innombrables qualités de sa future-ex-colocataire : elle était belle (ça Drago commençait à l'avoir compris), généreuse, toujours gentille, intelligente, sensible… bref, la jeune femme bien sous tout rapport.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde était partie. Drago se retrouva sans personne. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il décora sa chambre en vert et argent (vieille habitude de Serpentard sans doute) grâce à des sorts.

**_Fin Chapitre 2_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : découvertes

Ayant terminé d'aménager sa chambre, il commença à fouiner dans tous les coins. Une seule porte restait obstinément fermée. Sur la porte, il était écrit « Chambre de Mione » d'une écriture fine et délicate.

Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Katie, l'ex-locataire, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui. Or, chez lui, jamais aucune porte ne lui résistait. Il tenta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Ils restèrent vains. Finalement, de rage, il frappa deux coups sur la porte, et elle s'ouvrit, … comme par magie…

Il entra. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux étaient tirés. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas osé allumer, une sorte de respect l'avait retenu.

Il put distinguer un grand lit, impeccablement fait, des armoires, un bureau. La chambre était spacieuse. Sur le lit était étendue une longue chemise de nuit de soie rouge. Sur la gauche, il aperçut une seconde porte. Elle donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Katie lui avait dit que chaque chambre était pourvue d'une salle d'eau. Au dessus du lavabo, étaient alignés quelques flacons de produits de beauté.

Soudain, au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer…ce devait être Hermione qui rentrait ! Il se précipita hors de la chambre, prit tout de même le soin de refermer les portes derrière lui, puis descendit l'escalier, en tentant de prendre un air calme. Il retrouva Hermione dans le salon. Elle l'accueillit aimablement, et lui proposa de boire quelque chose. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il était bien installé. S'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait lui demander.

Le silence retomba. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait comment amorcer la discussion. Hermione finit par se lever :

-Je vais préparer le repas, salade composée cela te va ?

-euh…oui…merci. Bredouilla lamentablement Drago

Elle disparut dans la cuisine. Il resta les bras ballants, sur le canapé du salon. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il aurait dû proposé de l'aider ! Quel imbécile, quel butor il faisait ! Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de se rattraper. Hermione lui montra où se trouvaient les assiettes et les couverts. Il mit donc la table.

Ils mangèrent leur salade en silence.

Malefoy se demandait s'il devait donner les raisons de sa présence. Hermione était trop bien élevée pour les lui demander, mais elle devait néanmoins se poser des questions. Il résolut alors de tout lui dire…Après tout, il avait décidé de repartir de zéro. Hermione l'écouta sans mot-dire.

Finalement, elle lui avoua que Dumbledore lui avait déjà tout expliqué, mais qu'elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait dit lui-même, cela montrait qu'il li faisait confiance.

Enhardi par ces paroles, Drago osa demander pourquoi Hermione était devenue mannequin… elle était pourtant promise à un bel avenir… Non pas que mannequin soit synonyme d'indignité, mais à côté de médicomage par exemple !!

-A vrai dire…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais. Ma mère est tombée gravement malade, il y a deux et demi, et mon père ne pouvait seul payer les frais d'hôpital. Alors, j'ai dû arrêter mes études se médicomage, et chercher un travail. On m'a proposé de poser pour un journal, c'était assez bien payé… alors j'ai accepté. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné, on m'a proposé des couvertures, des publicités… Maintenant, ma mère va mieux, j'ai repris des études. En fait, l'école n'était pas trop d'accord pour me reprendre, mais Dumbledore a intercédé en ma faveur… C'est pour ça que j'accepte de lui rendre service. J'aurais bientôt rattrapé mon retard, et je pourrais réintégrer mon ancienne classe. Dans deux mois, mon contrat avec Witchanel se termine, je pourrai me consacrer entièrement à mes études… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, même Katie ne savait pas tout…

Oh si, Hermione savait très bien pourquoi. La confiance de Drago l'avait touchée, et il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant dans son regard, dans son visage, dans toute sa physionomie qui la poussait irrésistiblement à s'épancher.

Ensuite, chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit sa porte, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago avait pénétré dans la pièce : tout n'était pas aussi bien rangé qu'elle l'avait laissé le matin… et le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur sa porte (celui-là même qui avait dérouté Drago) le lui confirma : il lui permettait de savoir qui était entré dans sa chambre. Hermione ne fut cependant pas dérangée. Si vraiment elle avait voulu que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre , elle aurait trouvé un sort approprié. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila sa chemise de nuit, et ouvrit un lourd volume traitant de médecine magique.

De son côté, Drago se préparait à passer sa première nuit dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment, qu'il ne considérait pas encore comme son « chez-lui »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une journée éprouvante

Le lendemain, quand ils se leva, Drago trouva un mot dans la cuisine :

_Je suis partie faire une séance photo pour la pub du prochain parfum de Witchanel._

_Je rentre ce soir vers 20h._

Bonne journée, à ce soir Hermione 

Voyant cela, Drago se dit qu'il tenait une bonne occasion de se rattraper de sa maladresse de la veille : il allait préparer un dîner gastronomique, aussi bon qu'au restaurant.

Il se mit donc en quête d'une recette de plat, et d'une de dessert. Il découvrit un classeur où étaient méticuleusement rangées des recettes de toutes sortes. Il se décida finalement pour des aiguillettes de canard aux pêches et une tarte aux fruits de la passion meringuée.

Il partit donc acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il revint vers quinze heure avec tous les ingrédients, et s'attela vaillamment à la réalisation des plats.

Drago avait juste négligé un petit détails : il n'avait jamais touché un ustensile de cuisine de sa vie. Il persista courageusement, cependant.

Vers dix-huit heures, il mit les plats au four et se rendit alors compte de l'état lamentable de la cuisine. Hermione rentrait dans deux heures et le plan de travail, les murs, le mobilier, tout était maculé de taches… sans parler de lui. Il entreprit donc de tout nettoyer.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, la cuisine était resplendissante : plus une tache nulle part. Il monta donc se laver et s'habiller. Il sentit soudain une drôle d'odeur… le four ! les plats ! Il les avait oubliés ! Il se précipita dans la cuisine, mais… trop tard… tout était brûlé, carbonisé ! Et Hermione qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, et appela un grand restaurant pour réserver une table. A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il referma les fenêtres et alla accueillir Hermione. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Il lui annonça qu'ils sortaient, qu'il fallait qu'elle passe une robe du soir. Elle sourit :

- Attend moi cinq minutes.

Elle gravit les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut. Elle était … époustouflante, oui c'est ça, époustouflante !

Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe d'un bleu céruléen qui mettait en valeur son teint d'albâtre, ses cheveux aux reflets acajou, et soulignait la délicatesse de sa taille. Un simple collier de perles ornait son cou, et mettait subtilement en valeur la naissance de son décolleté. Elle avait relevé sa lourde chevelure en un chignon, dégageant ainsi l'ovale de son visage.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Drago, et ensemble, ils montèrent dans le taxi qu'avait appelé ce dernier. Le chauffeur les déposa devant l'entrée du restaurant. L'atmosphère y était luxueuse et raffinée. La lumière rosée donnait une impression d'intimité. Les mets qu'on leur servit étaient tout simplement délicieux.

Hermione, au cours du repas, demanda à Drago ce qu'il comptait faire, s'il avait des projets, des rêves…

-Depuis toujours, j'ai envie d'être journaliste. Mais pas comme Rita Skeeter…, non, je ne veux même pas travailler pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_, ce que j'aimerais vraiment, c'est créer mon propre journal, un hebdomadaire sérieux, traitant de sujets d'actualité, de politique, de sport , de sciences… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire… Je suis un peu trop vieux pour recommencer des études, non ?

- Et moi, alors ! Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, tu peux me croire. Bien sûr, il y aura tous ces jeunes ignorants qui riront de toi… mais laisse les dire ! tu as plus d'expérience, lus de maturité… ce sont des avantages inestimables, crois-moi.

- Oui, mais… comment vais-je vivre toutes ces années ? je n'ai pas un sou en poche …

- J'en ai bien assez pour deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne vais pas vivre quatre ans à tes crochets, c'est une question… d'honneur !

- Cela n'a rien de déshonorant, tu reprends des études. Si tu ne veux pas perdre encore plus de temps en travaillant à côté, il vaut mieux accepter ma proposition.

- On en reparlera quand l'école de journalisme m'aura accepté. Je commence les démarches demain.

- Bonne résolution.

Ils venaient de finir leur dessert. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement d'Hermione, leur appartement maintenant, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, ils voulaient prolonger ce moment. Hermione proposa donc un verre de brandy. Ils en burent tous les deux. Ils s'assirent sur le sofa. La sensation de chaleur qui les envahit les poussa à se rapprocher. Ces deux-là se plaisaient. Malgré tout, malgré leurs différences, malgré eux-même.

Hermione, encore parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, préféra couper court. Elle se leva précipitamment, souhaita une bonne nuit à Drago, et gagna sa chambre. C'était une manière de fuir, c'était vrai, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, elle ne pouvait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas, rien n'était possible entre eux.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Drago, encore assis dans le salon, réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était si charmante, si attirante. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour, ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme, n'était-ce pas seulement une vague attirance, plus charnelle que morale ? Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, ou si peu de choses ! Finalement, il monta se coucher.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. L'image de l'autre les obsédait, revenait sans cesse. Ils s'endormirent aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Drago s'éveilla vers onze heures. Hermione n'était pas encore levée. Il alla discrètement ouvrir sa porte, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Il resta un long moment à la regarder dormir. Merlin ! Qu'elle était belle ainsi, son visage avait l'innocence d'un enfant, ses cheveux en désordre sur l'oreiller auréolaient son visage aux traits délicats. La lumière du soleil, qui filtrait à travers les volets, jetait ses lueurs dorées. Il s'arracha à cette contemplation, il avait des démarches à entreprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Tout s'accélère

Quelques semaines plus tard

Hermione était à son école, Drago errait dans tout l'appartement, désœuvré. Sur le coup de treize heures, on frappa contre la fenêtre du salon. Il alla voir. Une chouette transportant une lettre, battait des ailes derrière les carreaux. Il ouvrit la vitre, et saisit la missive.

C'était un parchemin, portant le sceau de l'école qu'il voulait intégrer ! Le cœur battant, il déroula le parchemin : il était accepté !! Hermione serait si contente quand elle l'apprendrait !!

IL commençait les cours la semaine suivante, on lui avait donné la liste du matériel qu'il devait se procurer. Cette nouvelle serait un bonne occasion de parler à Hermione, depuis quelques semaines (depuis le fameux soir en fait) ils s'adressaient la parole le moins possible. C'était comme s'ils avaient peur d'eux-mêmes, de leurs réactions.

Le soir, lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à sa colocataire, Hermione fut sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Elle lui proposa de l'aider à trouver ses fournitures.

Puis, elle lui dit :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Katie et Ron se marient… et nous sommes invités, tous les deux. Ron ne sait pas qui tu es, car Katie ne te connaît que sous le nom de Tom Felton. Elle ne connaît pas tes anciens rapports avec nous. Alors tu as le choix : soit tu acceptes de venir, auquel cas je préviens Ron, soit tu ne préfères pas, et il ne saura pas ta véritable identité.

- Je vais réfléchir, merci de me prévenir. Quand aura lieu le mariage ?

- Dans deux mois… Bien, si nous fêtions ton acceptation ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Voyons nous allons manger… -Hermione sortit sa baguette magique- … du foie gras avec du Jurançon. Tu verras ça se marie très bien. Ce vin est fruité, moelleux.

Elle lui servit un verre, s'en versa un, et ils burent à la reprise des études de Drago. Toute la soirée se passa ainsi dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. Pourtant, à un moment, Hermione frissonna, Drago alluma donc un grand feu dans la cheminée, d'un coup de baguette. Petit à petit, les joues de la jeune femme rosirent, ses yeux brillèrent. Dans la demie pénombre, que seul éloignait le feu de l'âtre, elle était sublimement belle. Drago avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer, de l'y garder jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cette attirance était réciproque, sans se quitter des yeux –leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre, retenus par une force comme magnétique – ils se retrouvèrent dans la chaleur du feu, enlacés. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent.

Tout fut d'une douceur délicieuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le bonheur

Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, les premiers rayons du soleil leur réchauffaient le visage.

Hermione sourit à Drago : « Je t'aime ». Elle réenfouit son visage au creux de la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione se rendormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Drago, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller, se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara du café et fit griller du pain.

Hermione fut réveillée par l'odeur du café chaud et des tartines. Elle rejoignit Drago dans la cuisine, lui sourit d'un air complice.

C'était sûrement ça, le bonheur : être avec l'homme qu'on aime, dans la chaleur du soleil naissant. Ils avaient la vie devant eux.


End file.
